


This Is Goodnight, Not Goodbye

by Bluestonearden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestonearden/pseuds/Bluestonearden
Summary: What's more challenging, the battles within oneself or the external factors contributing to the collapse of the world around you?Set in the Wizarding World, follow the Danvers sisters and company as they push through their third year at the infamous Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizarding.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Kudos: 20





	This Is Goodnight, Not Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is the first work I've ever posted so any tips or suggestions are welcome! That being said, I finally brought myself to start a story that I've been thinking about writing for a little while. Who knows where it'll go though haha. That being said I hope ya'll enjoy this short introduction for the Sanvers Howgwarts AU that's been brewing in my mind for the past ocuple of days:)

The cool fall breeze crept its way into the train station, squeezing through the sea of awaiting passengers and flicking the occasional piece of leftover litter in the process. Like any other day, the busy chatter of conversing individuals bounced off the stone walls of King’s Cross Station. This paired with the constant clamor from the city streets contributed to the overall hectic atmosphere—one that Alex absolutely hated finding herself in. 

She glanced down at the dense leather trunk whose lid bore the letters A.D—short for Alex Danvers—embroidered on the surface. The soft gold color of the initials shone ever so slightly in the morning sun as did the metal cage placed on top of it. Inside, perched on top of a piece of wood was a brown feathered horned owl whose head shifted from side to side as it surveyed the surrounding area. Nestled beneath the cage was a dense leather-bound trunk where folded clothes, robes, notebooks, textbooks, a telescope, and the object she held most dear—her broomstick—all lay. 

Even though it was far from shiny or new, the broomstick still did a satisfactory job when it came to flying. Alongside that, there were simply too many memories associated with it that Alex couldn't bring herself to “throw the old thing away” as her sister often said. Afternoons spent learning the basics of flight from her recently passed father was buried deep within the wood.

“Helloo, earth to Alex!” A voice called out, immediately snapping the redheaded girl from her thoughts and back into reality. “Goodness, I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. I could practically hear you thinking! Are you alright?”

A small sigh left Alex’s lips as she shifted to look at the slightly concerned looking blonde beside her. Behind thick-rimmed glasses sat ocean blue eyes which stared intently into her own. “Alex, are you okay?” The girl asked again, her left eyebrow now raised.

It took Alex a moment to conjure up a response that would both satisfy her sister and make it so that she wouldn't worry. “I guess I was just thinking about…” she hesitated to finish her sentence. 

“...about?”

“...about quidditch tryouts.* Alex finally replied, her shoulders shrugging as she allowed half of the truth to roll off her tongue. The middle of King's Cross station wasn't exactly the most appropriate place to talk about their recently passed father...well to be quite frank, no time was exactly comfortable to discuss such a thing.

“Don't worry Alex, you're going to be amazing.I’m 110% sure that you'll make the team easily.”  
The younger girl reached over to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Kara, you do know that there's no such thing as 110%, right? Only 100%.” 

“Oh be quiet, you just killed the sisterly moment with your technicalities.“ With a laugh and a playful smack atop her head, Alex continued to walk arm in arm with her sister along through the station. 

Stone-faced businessmen and women continued to rush by from all angles making it near impossible to weave the bulky load on tiny wheels through the crowds. Alex sucked in a deep breath, willing herself to stay patient and avoid crashing into the countless amount muggles loitering everywhere. In fact, it took nearly all of her willpower not to stun each and every person who so rudely knocked into her.

“You know, I think I'll finally try those Bertie Bott's Jelly Beans from the cart this year.” Her sister suddenly stated. “Sure those pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes are classics, but I think it's time I switched things up.” The blonde-haired girl—though soft-spoken—often had a lot of say and talking about the endless choices of sweets on the snack trolley was no exception. Unlike others who found Kara's constant rambling to be somewhat annoying, Alex couldn't help but crack a smile at it. After all, her sister was one of the very few people —aside from those in their friend group— who she didn't grit her teeth nor roll her eyes at. In fact, Kara's variety of expressions and exaggerated gestures made up for some satisfying entertainment and a distraction from other thoughts.

“Well I'm glad you're going to try something new, but I do ask that when you hurl from one of those gross flavors that you do it in a direction other than mine.” 

“Oh please, you don't actually think Lucy got a snot flavored bean, do you? Why would they even put a flavor like that in there in the first place??” Kara shook her head with a slight look of disgust at the remembrance of their friends' story.

Alex patted her sister's shoulder with a small chuckle. “Well, when you get that flavor don't say she didn't try to warn you.” 

It wasn't long before platforms 9 and 10 rolled into view. Brick pillars embedded into concrete extended far above their head before curving in to form arches in which people could pass through. One pillar, in particular, stood out against the rest, and while identical to the others, was completely unique and far from ordinary. 

“You ready?” Alex asked, her fingers tightening around the rustic metal handlebar of the luggage cart. Her sister nodded almost immediately as a similar expression of excitement enveloped her face.

“Come on Alex, let's just go already!” Kara let out a small chirp of giddiness as she broke into a run. Locks of gold hair flew behind the young girl up until the very moment that Kara vanished into the portal.


End file.
